Déraison
by LiliCatAll
Summary: Naruto avait tout ce qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir. Tout ! Pourtant, il cache un secret à tous... et ce depuis des années. UR. Naru/Sasu.


**Titre** : Déraison.

 **Auteur** : Lilicat

 **Bêta** : Aiko et Yzanmyo qui s'arrachent les cheveux sur mes fautes.

 **Fandom** : Naruto

 **Pairing :** Naru/Sasu of course !

 **Rating** : M

 **Disclamer** : Masashi Kishimoto est l'unique propriétaire de Naruto and Co, je ne fais qu'un modeste emprunt.

 **Résumé** : Naruto avait tout ce qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir. Tout ! Pourtant, il cache un secret à tous... et ce depuis des années. UR. Naru/Sasu.

 **Avertissement** : Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du FoF où il faut écrire en une heure sur un thème. Thème de ce texte : **Drogue**

Les réponses aux reviews anonymes seront sur mon profil.

Bonne lecture

Lili

* * *

 **Déraison.**

\- Un jour ça te tuera tu sais ? lança Naruto en voyant Shikamaru allumer une clope.

Shikamaru se contenta de hausser les épaules, blasé. Temari le lui répétait chaque jour, sa mère le lui serinait à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait aussi... bref, il était parfaitement au courant merci bien. Il regarda le blond soupirer devant sa paperasse et sourit.

\- Chacun sa drogue, lança-t-il moqueur.

\- Hein ? s'étonna le récent hokage. De quoi tu parles ?

Shikamaru désigna du menton la boite de ramen vide posée en équilibre précaire sur le coin du bureau encombré. Naruto suivit son geste et ricana.

\- Mais à part me faire prendre du poids, ça ne me tuera pas ! rétorqua-t-il en tirant la langue à son ami et conseiller.

Shikamaru haussa les épaules et quitta la pièce pour vaquer à ses occupations. Juste avant de sortir, il lança goguenard :

\- Va dire ça à Sakura !

Naruto rit joyeusement, entendant encore les sempiternels sermons de son amie sur le sujet. "Les ramens ne sont pas un repas équilibré", "Tu devrais en manger moins, c'est mauvais pour la santé" etc... Puis il se replongea dans ses papiers.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps quand il vint enfin au bout des nombreux dossiers qui s'étaient accumulés dans la journée. Dissipant ses clones, bien pratiques pour travailler vite, Naruto s'étira longuement sur sa chaise, avant d'aller de se lever pour admirer le paysage depuis sa fenêtre. Les rues de Konoha étaient désertes à cette heure là, les lampadaires éclairants les trottoirs abandonnés aux chats errants. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, le sentiment du devoir accompli emplissant tout son être.

Oui, il avait fait ce qu'il devait faire. Il avait sauvé son village, montré à tous sa valeur en tant que ninja, en tant qu'être humain, et accédé au poste dont il rêvait depuis l'enfance. Il avait une épouse aimante et dévouée, qui lui avait donné deux beaux enfants qu'il aimait plus que tout. Oui, il était exactement là où il voulait être. Il avait exactement tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Le seul point noir au tableau... c'était cette addiction dont il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser. Et non, contrairement à ce que pensait Shikamaru, ça n'avait rien à voir avec les ramen.

Naruto éteignit les lumières et créa rapidement un clone de lui-même. Celui-ci sauta par la fenêtre, passant par les toits pour rejoindre Hinata et leurs enfants. Ce soir encore, ce serait un clone qui tiendrait sa place auprès de sa famille. Ce soir encore, il irait se perdre dans ces ténèbres dont il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser... dont il ne voulait pas se débarrasser. Il se dirigea rapidement vers une pièce adjacente à son bureau, ouvrit un placard et se changea.

Il troqua sa tenue orange contre une noire, beaucoup plus sobre, son long manteau blanc contre une cape à capuche toute aussi sombre, et sortit du bâtiment par la fenêtre laissée ouverte. En quelques minutes, il rejoignit le mont Hokage et le terrible secret qu'il abritait. Là, bien cachée dans la tête du quatrième, son père, se trouvait une pièce secrète. Naruto l'avait découverte totalement par hasard, en s'appuyant un jour sur une pierre.

Depuis, il avait transformé la pièce, en faisant son repaire secret, l'endroit où il pouvait s'adonner à ses ténèbres sans risque d'être découvert. Il avait sécurisé l'entrée, s'assurant que personne ne puisse la trouver, même par hasard. Il avait étalé un tapis sur le sol en pierre brute et installé quelques meubles pour rendre l'ensemble agréable. Il avait des scrupules à cacher une telle chose à ses proches, à sa famille... mais comment pourraient-ils comprendre ?

Naruto actionna le mécanisme et une pierre se détacha du mur inégal, dévoilant l'entrée cachée. Une faible lueur lui apprit qu'il était attendu... et son coeur se gonfla d'un sentiment d'euphorie qu'il connaissait bien. Il savait que dès qu'il aurait franchi cette porte, le reste du monde cesserait d'exister... totalement. Il aimait son village, il aimait ses amis, il aimait sa femme, il adorait ses enfants... mais aucun d'eux ne faisait le poids face à ça !

Il entra, laissant la pierre se replacer dans son dos, masquant la pièce au reste du monde. Il ôta son manteau noir, s'approcha du grand lit posé au milieu de l'alcôve. Un sourire étira ses lèvres en voyant la silhouette dénudée assoupie là. Il était visiblement attendu depuis longtemps. Sans faire de bruit **,** il se déshabilla, ne gardant que son boxer, puis s'assit au bord du matelas, admirant l'étendue de peau pâle où se reflétait la flamme de l'unique bougie éclairant la pièce.

Il posa une main douce sur le ventre plat, le caressant tendrement dans le but de réveiller la belle au bois dormant. Un léger soupir se fit entendre, et les paupières papillonnèrent révélant deux iris aussi sombres qu'une nuit sans lune.

\- Désolé, souffla-t-il. J'avais beaucoup de dossiers à traiter...

\- Hm...

Son complice se redressa, venant l'enlacer et l'embrasser avec une passion dévorante. Naruto répondit avec la même ferveur au baiser, glissant ses bras autour de la taille fine de son partenaire. Celui-ci se hissa sur ses genoux, s'installant à califourchon sur les cuisses nues de l'Hokage.

\- Usuratonkachi...

Naruto sourit à l'insulte devenue un mot doux, et renversa Sasuke sur le lit, ses mains s'appropriant pour la énième fois le corps délié de celui qui était son amant depuis de nombreuses années. Oui, il avait tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu... Mais rien de tout ceci n'aurait été possible avec Sasuke. Tous deux en avait conscience : le monde ninja n'était pas prêt à accepter des histoires comme la leur.

Une histoire de passion, de cris, de larmes, de combats et d'un amour déraisonné et déraisonnable. Le baiser accidentel à l'académie n'avait été que le premier d'une longue série... Ils avaient commencé à coucher ensemble alors que Sasuke était chez Orochimaru et Naruto sur les routes avec Jiraya. Leur rencontre avait été accidentelle... du moins la première. De cris en combats, puis de conseils pour maîtriser telle ou telle technique en complicité partagée, ils étaient devenus amants à l'insu de tous.

Et ils n'avaient jamais cessé de l'être. Même après avoir pris la décision douloureuse de faire leur vie chacun de leur côté, Sasuke ne voulant pas être un frein aux rêves de Naruto. Même après leurs mariages respectifs, même après la naissance de leurs enfants... Ils étaient comme des aimants... irrémédiablement attirés l'un par l'autre. Ils avaient lutté, se séparant pendant presque deux ans. Mais il avait suffit que Sasuke revienne au village, il avait suffit d'un regard, d'un geste à peine esquissé pour qu'ils replongent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Naruto s'enfonça profondément dans le corps offert de son amant, son regard ancré au sien, ses mains accrochées à ses hanches, et il s'abandonna dans ces ténèbres qui les accueillaient. Ils étaient tous deux des pêcheurs, des menteurs. Ils trompaient leurs épouses, trahissaient la confiance de tous... mais peu leur importait... peu lui importait. L'enfer ne lui faisait pas peur... parce qu'ils iraient ensemble. Sasuke était sa drogue, sa seule, son unique drogue... et il ne voulait pas s'en défaire... Jamais.

Fin... ou presque...

* * *

Commentaire de l'auteure :

Comment dire... Cette idée me trotte dans la tête depuis des lustres, et j'ai l'intention de la développer plus profondément un jour, quand j'aurai le temps. Mais là **,** elle collait tellement bien avec le thème que voilà... C'est une sorte d'avant goût. Ça vous plaît ? Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ?

Lili


End file.
